Vehicles typically include windows. Each window has a windowpane that can move up and down between a fully open position and a fully closed position, and to positions between the fully open and fully closed position. In the fully closed position, the windowpane blocks an opening to a passenger compartment of the vehicle. In the fully open position, the windowpanes do not block the opening.
Sometimes, the windowpane can be tinted so that the window provides privacy by varying the visible light transmission level of the window, which slows the rate at which solar energy irradiating the vehicle heats the passenger compartment.